


Sleepover

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David ends up sleeping over at Patrick's after all.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit sex, mostly PWP

Patrick regret not inviting David over, or rather not accepting David inviting himself over, almost immediately after he pulled away from their kiss. He could still feel the phantom pressure of David’s lips on his; he wanted it back. Patrick had meant what he said, kissing David felt right in a way that nothing else ever had. He ached for more of that feeling. Lucky, the opportunity arose when David ducked into the store room to take a call.

“Just pretend we’re at a festival, Alexis,” David said. Patrick glanced back through the curtain. David fidgeted with his rings and let out a sigh, “because you’re the one who told me not to mess things up.” David listened to her speak, tipping his head back to rest against the wall. The tired resignation on his face was so far removed from any expression he’d ever seen David make. It made Patrick’s stomach turn. “It’s one night, Alexis. It’s not like we have anywhere else to go.” He hummed noncommittally. “Okay, well, I’m hanging up now.” David shut his phone off and tucked it away in his pocket. He rubbed at his temples, before rearranging his face into something more neutral. He nearly walked straight into Patrick as he pushed through the curtain.

“Hi,” Patrick said in surprise, stepping out of his way. 

“Oh, um, hi,” David said, folding his arms around himself, “how much of that did you hear?”

“Only some of the end,” Patrick said, “Is everything okay?”

“Mmhm, yeah, fine, Alexis is just like, worried about whatever is stuck to the motel carpet,” David said, picking a piece of non existent lint off his sweater, “but it can’t be any worse than the time we couldn’t find our tent at coachella and ended up sleeping in a field for two days so, um, there’s that.”

“David, why are you and Alexis sleeping on the floor?” Patrick asked.

“Um, because of the dead body?” David said, a strange look flitting over his face. “The one we just talked about this morning. They need our room for a guest, so we’re sleeping in our parent’s room for the night. Alexis asked Ted, but he has a date tonight and I guess he’s feeling optimistic about it.”

“You didn’t tell me you would have to sleep on the floor,” Patrick said, guilt welling up in him, “or that you guys would have to share the room with your parents.” 

“I didn’t want you to feel pressured,” David said, shrugging, “You said you wanted to go slow and I’m trying to respect that.”

“David,” Patrick said, reaching out to take David’s hands. “Thank you, for being willing to go slow for me, but I really don’t want you and Alexis on the floor at the motel. There’s a couch in the living room at Ray’s if Alexis wants it.” Patrick took a deep breath. “And you can sleep with me, if that's something you still want.”

“That’s definitely something I still want,” David said, looking a little overwhelmed, real joy slipping over his facade. Patrick’s heart swelled at the expression. 

* * *

“Here we are,” Patrick said, gesturing at the plaid upholstered monstrosity in Ray’s living room. Alexis visibly swallowed her disgust, pulling her bag closer to her chest where it dangled from her hands.

“Mmm, wow, thanks Patrick,” Alexis said, prodding a cushion cautiously. She seemed slightly more appeased when she realized how comfortable it was. “Okay, well, don't let me keep you from your little sleepover,” she said, smirking suggestively as she set down her bag. “Night night, David,” Alexis called as they walked up the stairs,“be gentle with Button.” 

“Suffocate in your sleep,” David called back to her, a look of fond exasperation on his face. Patrick showed David the bathroom, and headed back to his bedroom. He undressed slowly, half hoping David would come back to find him changing. He underestimated David's nightly skincare routine, well settled into bed with a book by the time David was done.

"Um, hi," David said, Patrick looked up from his book to find him hovering at the foot of the bed. He was wearing silky pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Patrick felt a stir of arousal; he wasn't sure he had ever actually seen David's bare arms before. 

"Hi," Patrick said, peeling the covers back on the other side of the bed. He set his book on the end table while David climbed into bed. He flicked the lamp off, room dark save the light from the window. He could just make out David's face. He could hear David breathing, feel the heat of his body. Anticipation built in his stomach; he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon. “David,” Patrick said, rolling to face him.

He felt David’s hand curl around the back of his neck and he leaned into the kiss. He ran a hand down David’s arm, letting out a soft, breathless sound at the feeling of firm muscles and thick hair. David swallowed the sound, tilting Patrick’s head and sliding a tongue past his lips. He felt David’s hand move down his side, settling on the small of his back. Patrick moved closer, desperate for more contact. He tangled their legs together, hips slotting against Davids. He let out a low groan when he felt David’s hard cock press against his own.

“Patrick,” David said, pulling away. His thumb brushed over Patrick’s jaw, the warm metal of his rings, smooth on his neck. “You said you wanted to go slow, this,” David said, gesturing at their bodies, “feels like it’s potentially stepping over that line.” His thumb brushed over Patrick’s lips. “I need some boundaries here, what are you comfortable with right now?” David asked.  _ Everything,  _ Patrick wanted to say,  _ anything _ .

“Clothes,” Patrick said, “clothes stay on, but I want to feel you. You can, um, use your hands.” David pulled him in for a short kiss.

“That’s good, Patrick,” David said as he pulled away. “What about my mouth?” David asked, eyes dark and hungry in the light of the window, “can I use my mouth on you?” Patrick’s breath caught, his cock twitching where it was pressed against his boxers. He thought of David’s smirk, his quick words, mouth full of his cock. He wanted to tangle his hands in David’s hair, pull on the dark locks David always kept just so. 

“Yes,” Patrick breathed, surging forward to kiss him soundly on the mouth. David’s hand trailed down their body’s brushing over Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s hips jerked at the friction, he pushed himself into David’s hand. “Fuck, David,” he said, gasping as David ran his hand over his clothed cock.

“Mmm, not yet,” David said, smiling into the kiss. He gave Patrick's cock a light squeeze, “Soon though.” His mouth moved down Patrick’s neck, leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses. His hand slid beneath the waistband of Patrick’s pajama pants, curling around his cock. “Can’t wait to get this in me,” David said, warm breath on Patrick’s throat. David thumbed the head, spreading his precum down the shaft. Patrick arched into his hand with a low moan. Sparks of desire shot through him. 

“Yeah?” Patrick asked as David stroked his cock, wet with his own arousal. David hummed affirmatively, mouth sealed around a spot low on Patrick’s throat. He worried the skin with his teeth, licking and sucking on the spot. “Tell me,” Patrick said. He pulled the lube out of his bedside drawer, passing it to David. David shifted, nudging Patrick so he was laying on his back, his hand still wrapped around Patrick’s cock. The blankets were shoved to the foot of the bed. David moved to lay on his side, hard cock pressed against Patrick’s hip. 

“I want to ride you,” David said, lubing his hand and jerking Patrick with firm, even strokes, “the first time. I’ll be able to feel you deeper that way.” He licked a strip up Patrick's neck, tasting the sweat that had gathered there. He sucked on the spot just below Patrick’s ear. Patrick’s hips bucked off the bed, the sensation zinging through him. “I could let you prep me,” David said, breath hot in his ear. “Or you could watch as I finger myself open.” 

“Want to watch you the first time,” Patrick said, hips canting off the bed as David’s hand slid down past his shaft to roll his balls in his hand, “learn how to do it right.” Patrick whined, cock twitching at the image of David kneeling above him, fingering his ass with one hand while he stroked Patrick with the other. David nipped at his earlobe, sucking it in his mouth, tugging lightly as he pulled away. That shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Patrick shivered as David mouthed the sensitive skin of his throat.

“Jesus, Patrick, of course you do,” David said, voice gravelly with desire, “I’ll show you, make sure you know how to make it feel good.” David’s hand tightened around Patrick’s cock, “The thing about riding someone is you can control how deep and how quick you go.” His hand let go of Patrick’s cock almost completely, barely ghosting over it as he stroked him. “Bring them right to the edge and then pull away,” He said, hand quickening, “over and over, until they’re coming hard inside you.” Patrick’s cock twitched in his hand, David thumbed the head, gathering the precum. “Patrick,” he said, “I want to suck you now, can I?”

Patrick nodded, “please, David.” David pulled him in for a kiss, quick and hungry before moving down the bed. He tugged Patrick’s bottoms down his thighs, but he left them on like Patrick had asked. His heart swelled at the simple gesture, David being so careful to respect his boundaries. David nose at his cock, blowing hot breath over him. He dragged a flat tongue over the shaft and Patrick’s hands flew instinctively to grab his hair. He stopped just short of it, but David caught the motion. He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Patrick’s hip.

“It’s okay,” David said, guiding one of Patrick’s hands to his hair. “I like it. You can pull, just don’t hold me down.” David smirked as Patrick tugged his hair experimentally, “I mean, I’m definitely into that too, but that’s a much longer conversation.” Patrick let out a low moan, imagining holding David down, fucking his face. He would look so pretty, face red, lips stretched wide around his cock, choking on it. 

David took the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, tongue dipping in the slit. He hummed at the taste, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it. Patrick groaned, hands tightening in David’s hair. David took more of him in his mouth, swallowing Patrick’s cock until he was fully encased in the warm, wet heat of David’s mouth. David swallowed around him and began to bob his head, sucking and licking at Patrick’s shaft. Patrick moaned, hips jumping off the bed as David took his whole length in his mouth. 

“David,” Patrick said, hands running through his hair, “feels so good.” David hummed, vibrations surrounding his cock. Patrick threw his head back, gasping with pleasure. David brought a hand up to roll Patrick’s balls in his hands. “Fuck, David,” Patrick said, tugging at his hair, “I’m so close.” David pulled most of the way off his cock to suck at the head. Then, he sank back down, swallowing Patrick’s cock to the root. David’s hand on his balls moved lower, rubbing firm circles on his perineum while he sucked his cock. 

“David,” Patrick moaned, as he began to come down his throat. David swallowed around him, hand running over Patrick’s thigh. He pulled off Patrick’s softening cock, licking him clean, before tucking him back in his pants. “David, come here,” Patrick said, tugged him back up. David crawled up his body, bracing a hand beside his head as he leaned down to kiss him. Patrick could taste himself in David’s mouth. His limp dick twitched against his boxers. If he hadn’t just come harder than he ever had in his life, the thought of it would be enough to get him up again. Patrick realized then that David hadn’t come yet, his still hard cock pressed up against his thigh. Patrick slid a hand between them, pleased to find David hadn’t worn anything underneath his pajama pants.

“Fuck,” David gasped as Patrick's hand closed around his cock. He shifted so he was lying on his side, tugging his pants down his thighs. Patrick grabbed the lube from where it had been discarded on a pillow, slicking his hand. “I’m already so fucking close from sucking you,” David said as Patrick jerked him. David thrust into his hand, “Oh my god, Patrick.” Patrick leaned forward to swallow David’s moans. 

Patrick curled his hand over the head of David’s cock when he came, trapping most of his release between his hand and David’s stomach. David pulled back, collapsing on the bed. Patrick brought his hand hand to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers while David watched with half lidded eyes. “Oh my god,” David said as Patrick ducked his head to lick the rest of David’s cum from his stomach. David whined as Patrick cleaned off his overly sensitive cock. 

David pulled his pajama’s back up over his hips, tugging Patrick to come lay with him. Patrick grabbed the blankets from the foot of the bed, settling beneath them. David wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand curled around Patrick’s head to draw him in for a long, slow kiss. Patrick pulled away resting his head on David’s shoulder, he felt David press a kiss to the top of his head. Surely Ray would burst in come morning, but for now he lay in David’s arms and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
